Descamisado
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma cena da nova temporada. Jared Padalecki sem camisa. Seria mesmo necessário?


**DESCAMISADO**

**ShiryuForever94  
**

**Autor**: ShiryuForever94  
**Fandom**: Supernatural  
**Categoria**: Slash M x M, PadAckles, Shortfic, Spoiler da 6ª temporada (pouca coisa, só uma cena, mas melhor avisar), Actor's Fic. Ships Reais.

**Advertências**:Beijo entre homens, palavrões  
**Classificação**: R  
**Capítulos**: OneShot  
**Completa**: [X] Yes [] No  
**Resumo: **Uma cena da nova temporada. Jared Padalecki sem camisa. Seria mesmo necessário?

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:  
Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**DESCAMISADO**

- "Jared, a cena exige um pouco de exercício. Você sabe que ninguém faz esse tipo de exercício de camisa e..." Sera Gamble explicava calmamente.

- "Sem calça, nem pensar. De cueca, estou fora, shortinho agarrado, pode se matar." Padalecki falava sério. Tudo bem que já sabia que Gamble era meio fangirl e adorava tirar as roupas deles, mas aquilo...

- "Ei, calma, é uma cena plenamente justificada. Vamos apenas mostrar..." Sera começou a falar.

- "Vão apenas mostrar o Padalecki quase nu movendo todos os músculos peitorais e dos braços para ver se alavanca a audiência? Já temos fãs o suficiente, que eu saiba." Jensen acompanhava de longe, não queria dizer o que realmente lhe vinha à mente ou seria a declaração assinada de que estava morto de ciúme.

- "Eu posso fazer isso de camiseta de alça, não preciso ficar de peito nu." Jared olhou rapidamente para Ackles e o viu concordar com uma leve inclinação da cabeça.

Sera Gamble notou, seus assistentes de produção notaram, a maquiadora notou, os técnicos de iluminação...

- "Você está em forma, Jared, não precisa ficar tão acanhado. Ou aconteceu algo que ninguém está sabendo e você sem camisa já não é o mesmo?" Misha Collins se aproximou dos dois protagonistas com dois cafés imensos do Starbucks.

Jensen olhou para Jared.

Parecia haver eletricidade naquele olhar.

Jared olhou para Jensen.

Parecia haver fogo naquele olhar.

Um silêncio calmo no set. Simplesmente porque todo mundo já havia se acostumado, depois de seis anos, com o jeito com que eles dois se comunicavam sem palavras.

- "Jay, tudo bem." Jensen finalmente disse, um pouco a contragosto, um pouco sem graça, baixando o olhar verde límpido e mordiscando os lábios para mascarar seu ciúme.

- "Podemos fazer esse take amanhã? Preciso me depilar." Jared suspirou e olhou para Sera Gamble.

- "Você se depila?" Misha arregalou um tanto os olhos.

- "Quando é preciso sim. Ele tem uma linha de pelos escuros abaixo do umbigo que não ficaria bem no vídeo. E alguns fios escuros no meio do tórax e em torno dos mamilos. É doloroso, mas ele faz se for preciso.." Jensen respondeu antes de Jared abrir a boca.

- "Jensen, assim você me mata." Padalecki ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- "Ah, sei..." Misha Collins tinha um sorriso cretino no rosto. - "E você sabe disso como, Jensen?"

Jared olhou para Jensen.

Jensen olhou para cima e suspirou.

- "E eu quem dou na cara?" Padalecki finalmente falou. - "Porra, Jensen." Começou a rir, descontroladamente.

- "Ah, vai, não tem uma alma viva da produção e dos atores que não saiba que vocês são mais que amigos. Ou não?" Misha fez a maior cara de inocente Castiel do mundo.

- "A gente morava junto, eu já vi o Jared pelado mil vezes..." Ackles respondeu bem sério. - "Sei onde ele tem pelo e onde não tem ora..."

- "Puta merda, Jensen, agora FODEU!" Jared não conseguia parar de rir, de jeito nenhum. - "Põe um cartaz na minha testa, caramba..."

- "Já pus meu nome no seu coração, não preciso de mais nada. Amanhã faremos os takes, então. Eu ajudo você a se depilar, se quiser."

Um silêncio absurdo. Jared parou de rir para observar o ar totalmente sério e calmo de Jensen. Estava atônito. - "Jens..."

- "Quer um beijo na boca também? Não dou a mínima, tudo que me importa é você. Se está feliz comigo, então continuemos de onde paramos. Sera, qual a próxima cena minha?"

Jared sorriu e andou até o namorado, abraçando-o. - "Por isso que eu te amo, você às vezes é imprevisível."

- "Senhoras e Senhores, capítulo novo em Supernatural, a revelação OFICIAL." Misha suspirou. - "Vocês dois ainda matam todo mundo."

- "Se ninguém até hoje se mancou, a culpa não é minha." Jensen parou momentaneamente de falar e encarou Padalecki. - "Ainda quer um beijo na boca?"

- "Deus, Jensen..." Jared arfou.

- "Sou ator, dou beijos o tempo todo em meus co-protagonistas." Jensen fechou a mão na nuca do mais alto e o beijou sem pestanejar. Padalecki gemeu...

- "Encerrado por hoje, Jared precisa se depilar. E talvez fazer outras coisas..." Sera Gamble estava rindo sozinha. Seria uma LONGA temporada.

* * *

Nota: infelizmente não posso postar o gif que deu origem à fanfic, mas quem tiver conta no Need For Fic pode vê-lo. Obrigada por lerem e, foi apenas uma ideia, sem maiores pretensões, o que originou a fanfiction.


End file.
